


Ticklish

by scarletmanuka



Series: To Rule the Heart [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person alive who knows the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> For you naughty minxes who love the smut, sexy times are here!

There was something almost hypnotic about the pale body beneath him. Vimes trailed a finger down from the slender throat, zigzagging across the chest to snag both nipples gently, dipping across the hollow of the stomach and coming to a stop atop one of the protruding hip bones. He leaned forward and followed the path he’d taken with his lips, pressing kisses to the soft skin. There was a moan from above as he twirled his tongue over a hard nipple, and he felt slender fingers curl into his hair, gripping it tight at the base. He moved further down, kissing along the breastbone and then sideways across the ridges of the ribs. He grinned as the body underneath flinched as he found a ticklish spot, and ran his tongue over it again.

“Stop that,” Vetinari whined.

Sam grinned even wider. “But I like being the only person alive who knows the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork is ticklish.” He darted his tongue out again and delighted at the squirms it produced.

“If you keep that up, there won’t _be_ anyone alive who knows it.”

He laughed, but acquiesced, and continued kissing his way down the lean body. He put his tongue to more effective use by licking across the head of the rock hard cock that was bobbing against Vetinari’s stomach. This elicited another moan from the man, and Vimes pressed his tongue against the slit, lapping at the pre-cum that was seeping out. He bobbed his head and slid his mouth further down the shaft, feeling the silky skin drag against his lips. He reached down and wrapped a hand around the base and started up a rhythm with both hand and mouth. The hand in his hair tightened almost painfully and he could feel the willpower it was taking to not buck up into his mouth. He sat up on his knees a little more, changing the angle so he could take the cock deeper. The more he worked at it, the more Vetinari gasped and panted.

Vimes had never given much thought to what Vetinari would be like during sex. The attraction had snuck slowly up on him and then pounced all at once, so he hadn’t spent time daydreaming and fantasising about what it would be like. If he _had_ given it some thought, he would never have imagined that the assassin would be so vocal. Even when irritated, his voice was low and steady, and always controlled. It was rare for the man to ever raise his voice, and Vimes could count on one hand the number of times he’d ever heard him yell. So to think that in the throes of passion his would lose his reserve and let go completely wouldn’t be the popular bet.

But what the Duke of Ankh had discovered was that if you did _this_ with your tongue, and placed your finger _there_ , and moved it _like so_ then the Patrician would lose control and didn’t care who heard it. After the first time, Vimes had tried to shush the man in case his guards came running believing him to be attacked. Vetinari had slumped on the bed, his face flushed in post-orgasmic bliss and had waved vaguely at the walls and assured Vimes that they were sound proofed. The assurances had led to Vimes becoming more and more creative when trying to take the man apart piece by piece.

What Vimes was also surprised to discover was that Vetinari loved being the bottom. Before  they’d had sex and were discovering each other with lips, and mouths, and fingers, he had confided that he’d only once ever been on the receiving end, when he was a very young man, but he’d enjoyed it very much. With the few lovers he’d had since, and especially since he’d come to power, he had not been able to trust them enough to allow himself to be so vulnerable. But he trusted Sam with his life and so much more and so he asked if he would do this for him.

Sam’s heart had almost melted right then and there. He had known that Vetinari trusted him with his life, but this was different. In a dank cell, half frozen to death, the man had admitted that he had feelings for him. But this admission was what made it ring true for Sam. The fact that he wanted Sam to become part of him, to open himself up so completely - that was when he knew that the feelings were genuine.

After they had finished and were laying together, with limbs tangled, and sweat slick bodies sticking together, Sam had pressed a kiss to Vetinari’s brow and wondered how this could have ever snuck up on him. The depth of the feelings he had for the ruler of the city was so great that he couldn’t comprehend how he had not realised it sooner. But when it came to matters of the heart, Sam had always been a bit blind. That’s where Sybil came into it. She was the one who instinctively knew what the heart held, and she had gently guided the two men together. When Sam had gone home afterwards, Sybil knew immediately that he’d had a revelation, and she had pulled him against her huge girth and hugged him till he couldn’t breathe. Then the baby had kicked so hard that even Sam felt it and Sybil had groaned and complained that she was well and truly over being an incubator and the baby needed to get a move on and get out already. She had waddled off to the Slightly Blue Drawing Room, slumped in a chair, drank tea, and made Sam tell her every detail.

Pulling his mind back to the present, he bobbed his head a few more times and then pulled off. Vetinari pouted at the loss of contact but it disappeared as Sam kissed him. “Stop being so impatient,” he said with a smirk. “I know you’re used to getting your own way, but I’m in charge now.”

Vetinari raised an eyebrow, and Sam was sure he did it as often as possible since he’d admitted how sexy he found it. “I don’t always get my own way.”

“Pull the other one,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Okay, fine, maybe I _usually_ get my own way. But still, it wasn’t nice stopping when it felt so good.” The pout was back.

“You can stop looking like I just kicked a puppy. I stopped so I can make you feel even better.”

“Is that so?”

Sam wrapped an arm around the slim waist and picked him up, turning him so his back was against his chest. He nuzzled the sensitive spot behind Vetinari’s ear and whispered “It is so.”

A shiver rippled through the Patrician’s body and Sam felt the goosebumps as he ran his hands up the soft skin of his chest. He reached across to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of oil. He uncapped the lid and drizzled some onto his fingers and then used his other hand to gently push the assassin forward onto his hands and knees. Using his fingers he stretched the man until he was mewling for more, and then coated his cock with more oil. He leaned forward and pressed himself into him, reveling in how tight and hot he was.

“Oh, Sam!” Vetinari cried as he bottomed out.

Vimes pulled Vetinari back onto his knees so he was leaning back against him. He reached around and started stroking his cock, trying to keep the same rhythm as his bucking hips. Vetinari twisted his neck around and his mouth sought out Sam’s. Their kisses were wet and heated as they moved together.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Vimes growled, grabbing the bone of Vetinari’s hip as he ground into him.

The was only a moan in reply as his cock pumped against his lover’s prostate. It wasn’t long before Vimes couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He bit down on Vetinari’s shoulder as he came, his body shuddering with pleasure. A few strokes later and Vetinari was spilling his release over Sam’s hand.

Vimes fell backwards against the pillows and his lover slumped against him. “That was...you were...I mean, it was...fuck. That was amazing.”

Vetinari chuckled. “I share the sentiments.” He stretched, reaching his arms up above his head to wrap around Sam’s neck. Sam ran his clean hand up the taut body, and nuzzled against his neck. They stayed that way for a few moments, until one of Sam’s fingers ran across a ticklish area. Vetinari jerked away from the touch and batted at his hand. “Stop that, or I’ll call the guards.”

“Mmm hmm, go for it. This room is sound proofed, remember?”

Vetinari pulled himself off the Commander and threw him a cloth to clean up with. “Maybe I’ll just take care of you myself then?”

“Bring it on.”

Dropping his own cloth, Vetinari pounced on Vimes. It wasn’t long before the tickles were forgotten and moans filled the room again.


End file.
